


No Angel is Too Good to Fall from Grace (If She Lets Go of Whatever Keeps Her Holy)

by lostinlunar



Series: All the Lovers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Like LOTS of angst, What Is Wrong With ME, why can't i write happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlunar/pseuds/lostinlunar
Summary: Set immediately after the events of One Last Kiss. Cat comes home to find Kara still there.





	No Angel is Too Good to Fall from Grace (If She Lets Go of Whatever Keeps Her Holy)

**Author's Note:**

> More Kylie Minogue songs!  
> Title is from ’Into the Blue’, and the work itself was inspired by ’Hand on Your Heart’ and ’Nothing to Lose’.  
> As usual, I own nothing and any mistakes are my own.  
> Enjoy

The thud of the door closing in the hall jolted Kara awake. She pulled herself into a sitting position and reached for her phone. 2 A.M. This wasn’t going to go down well.

The clicking of Cat’s heels grew louder as she approached, falling silent as she reached the carpet that covered the family room. It was then that she looked up from what Kara suspected was a round of late-night emails to department heads. Her step faltered as she saw the other woman.

“You are not still here.” She snapped as she remembered her footing and strode past Kara.

“Cath-“

Cat froze in the middle of the room. “No. You don’t get to be here anymore. And you certainly don’t get to call me _that_.”

Kara rose from the couch, crossing the carpet to where Cat stood. She paused behind her, close enough that another inch forward would have them flush against each other. Her fingers itched to wind around the soft silk of the blouse at Cat’s sides and pull her closer. Cat closed her eyes at the sudden proximity, fighting the instinct to lean back into the warmth of the younger woman, to find comfort in her touch.

“ _Catherine_.” The word was whispered, hot against Cat’s ear. It made her rage boil, hot under her skin.

She whirled, pummelling her fists into Kara’s chest with all the strength she had. It was like hitting a wall.

“Damn it, Kara! Why her?” She snarled.

“It wasn’t about her. Or you.” Kara caught her wrists as gently as she could, holding them still against her chest.

“Then what was it about?”

“She doesn’t know me.” Kara hung her head. She was suddenly fascinated by the way she held onto Cat’s wrists, rubbing her thumbs over them to comfort herself. Or Cat. She wasn’t sure which. “I... I didn’t have to be me. Or at least not all of me.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“She only sees Kara Danvers. That’s all I am to her, and she still wanted me.”

“Are you telling me you had sex with another woman because you think I only want you because you can _fly_? Cat hissed.

“No, Cat! Rao, no.”

Cat tore her wrists free, stumbling back on her heels. “Then why did you fuck her?”

“Because I didn’t want to be me!” Kara exclaimed. She threaded her fingers into her hair, frustration and discomfort clear. “Rao, Cat, it hurts. It hurts all the time. Kara Zor-El? There is no version of her life that doesn’t hurt. But Kara Danvers? She’s known joy in a way Kara Zor-El can’t even comprehend,” her voice cracked and she looked up as if willing tears away. “The chance to just be that, even for a little while? It got the better of me. I did an unforgivable thing, I know that. But at least know I didn’t do it because I wanted her more than I wanted you.”

Kara exhaled shakily, stepping back to turn away. Cat’s mind was reeling and before it could catch up to her body, her hand was around Kara’s wrist. Against all her better judgement, she tugged and pulled Kara into her.

“Oh, Kara.”

Kara’s shoulders heaved with a silent sob as her knees crumbled from underneath her, barely registering what came next. Cat’s arms around her waist, guiding her down gently. Her hands clinging to the older woman’s shoulders, silently asking her to stay, to not leave her alone. The two of them, kneeling intertwined on the expensive carpet of what she hoped was still their home. The wracking of her body with heaving, weighted sobs, and the stuttering apologies she gasped between them. The wetness streaking Cat’s face as she remained silent, but staying as she stroked Kara’s hair.

They stayed there until both their tears dried and Kara’s breathing was even again. Kara pulled back, sitting on her heels.

“Do you want me to leave?” Her voice was hoarse.

“I have no idea.” Cat huffed an almost bitter laugh as she ran a hand through her curls, displacing them. “Of all the people, Kara. Her? A rich, powerful, successful, hot CEO. God, she’s everything I am but without the 20-something year age gap and two Pulitzer’s.”

“I know. I never meant to hurt you like that.”

“Yet you did anyway.” Cat sounded defeated and exhausted, as if she was ready to give up. It was foreign in Kara’s ears. Cat Grant was never defeated, not even when the board was at their worst and her personal life was haemorrhaging all over the Daily Planet’s front page. Cat Grant was ready to give up on them, and it was Kara’s fault.

“Tell me this is over, Cat. Look me in the eye and tell me we’re really through, and I’ll leave without a fight.”

Cat stared then, eyebrow arched. She tipped her head, the way she did in meetings after someone she deemed incompetent said something brainless and she pretended to consider it before snarling a scathing response. Kara braced herself, waiting for the backlash. She blinked in surprise when Cat rose from the floor, as graceful as ever, and walked into the kitchen. Kara watched her go as her heart sank, deep and painful. She fiddled with her glasses and stood, making her way to the couch where her purse lay and rifling through it for her keys.

“I won’t share you with anyone else, Kara.”

Kara whirled round, too caught up in her thoughts to hear Cat approaching. She’s leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed and a whiskey balanced between her fingertips. Kara’s heart was back where it belonged, beginning to race at the idea that this might mean Cat wants her to stay.

“I’m not asking you to.” She did her best to keep her voice even.

“And how the hell am I supposed to trust you now?”

“The same way you did after the balcony.”

“That was very different.”

“Is it?” Kara bit back.

Cat rolled her eyes. “You were drugged.”

“I still did something that hurt you without thinking of the consequences, Cat.” Kara took a breath, softening her voice. “I’m not asking you to dive right back in with me as if this never happened. I just want you to let me try to better to you - to be the person you thought I was.” Cat said nothing, rolling the tumbler between her hands. The silence sent Kara into overdrive, her mouth moving before her brain could catch up. “Rao, I’ll even move my stuff out if you want. We can start right from the beginning and I’ll earn the right to be back here - if it takes that. Just let me try.”

Cat tipped her head back, downing her drink in one smooth motion. She stared at Kara with hard eyes. It made Kara want to squirm, even after all this time. The younger woman opened her mouth, wanting to fill the silence again.

‘I kn-“

“Dinner. Friday. I’ll text you a time and place. Leave your things, for now, we’ll talk about that more then. Just take whatever you need for between now and then.”

Kara beamed. That 5000-megawatt smile that only Cat could cause. That smile that, even after a betrayal like this, made Cat feel warmer than any whiskey ever could. She tried to fight it, she really did. It was small and tentative, and nowhere near as joyful as Kara’s, but Cat smiled back.


End file.
